hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 18 (Meteor Garden)
The eighteenth episode (第18集), also known as "Chapter 18" (Chapter 拾捌), of Meteor Garden first aired on August 9, 2001 in Taiwan. The episode was followed by the final episode on August 16. Angie Tang and Peng Wei Hua guest starred in this episode as Yu Sao and Yu Tian. Xiao You spends her last night with Xi Men, before moving to Canada. Later, Dao Ming Feng makes plans for her son and He Yuan Zi to marry. She locks him in his room to keep him apart from Dong Shan Cai. Plot Xi Men brings Xiao You to a hotel in order to "scare" her since he believes she is different from other girls. She reveals that her family is moving to Canada and that this is her last wish. They spend part of the night just holding each other instead. Meanwhile, Dong Shan Cai and Dao Ming Si both have a sleepless night, spending the night thinking of the other. Shan Cai makes breakfast for Si in the morning, but finds his house empty. At school, she overhears him complaining about his dingy home to Mei Zuo. She then receives a call from Xiao You, who says goodbye and apologizes for not telling her earlier. Later that day, Xi Men goes to the bakery and thinks about Xiao You. He then begins deleting several girls' numbers from his phone, except Xiao You's. A few days later, Shan Cai notices that Si has not come by lately and waits outside his house to see him. He takes her home and she finally admits that she missed him. A ominous black car passes by her home. Elsewhere, Yu Tian reports to Dao Ming Feng that Si purchased the home next to Shan Cai's. Feng, seemingly calm, declares "let's stop wasting her time" and "calls off the plan." Si and Shan Cai go on a date to a restaurant. All of his credit card's are declined, which causes Si to worry that his mother may be interfering again. Shan Cai tries to cheer him up by inviting him on a "commoners' date". They spend the rest of the date doing free or cheap activities. After Si walks Shan Cai home, he is approached by men hired by his mother. He secretly calls Mei Zuo. The next day, Si does not show up for his lunch date with Shan Cai. Mei Zuo and Xi Men go his to house to see him, but are barred at the door. Yu Sao gives them a wedding invitation announcing Si's and He Yuan Zi's upcoming nupitals. Hua Ze Lei arrives back from Japan, after Xi Men and Mei Zuo reveal the shocking news to Shan Cai. The next day, the F3 meet with Xiao Zi, who reveals that the marriage is being forced on them by their parents. Si refuses to eat or drink and is eventually sedated so he will not hurt himself. The F3 decide to stop waiting around and sneak onto the mansion's grounds. They are caught by Yu Sao, who scolds them for being so slow. She gives them a map, marking the various people guarding Si. They then make their way into the mansion's kitchen, while Shan Cai anxiously waits at home. The F3 reach Si's room, but are unfortunately found by his mother. Yu Sao unsuccessfully attempts to cover for them. Feng tells her it is time for her retire and takes her keys, before forcing Xi Men, Mei Zuo, and Lei out. They go back to Shan Cai's home to brainstorm a new plan. Chen Qing He mentions Si's sister and Mei Zuo immediately calls her. In the morning, Yu Sao begs Si to eat something, but he refuses. Xiao Zi visits Shan Cai and asks her to convince Si to eat. Shan Cai agrees without hesitation since Si was always the person coming after her. Cast and characters Other *Dao Ming Si's butler *Dao Ming Zhuang *He Yuan Zi's father *He Yuan Zi's mother *Ya Men *Teng Tang Jing Guest roles *Angie Tang (Yu Sao) *Peng Wei Hua (Yu Tian) Notes *Episode 18 covers parts of the "Tsukasa Lives Alone Arc" (chapters one hundred and eighty-one to one hundred and eighty-three and one hundred and eighty-seven to one hundred and ninety). *Scenes from episodes thirteen and seventeen are shown in this episode. *One of the girls' numbers that Xi Men deletes from his phone is named Rainie, which is the name of the actress who portrays Xiao You. See also Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden episodes